friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Subponica (S2) Episode 3: Character
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Season 2 Episode 3 Character ... Character. Character is an important part of life. It takes a miracle to make a story come true, but it takes only character to write your own story. Sapphire and her crew were destined to die on planet 4546B due to an unknown disease. But they didn't give up, and they ended up curing the ocean and themselves. Simon thought he would be alone his whole life after his only love had died, with nothing but his machines to keep him sane. But Clover had given him something else to live for, because he knew that Sugar Pie would want him to move on. He just needed Clover to help him realize that. Emerald's fate was too stay an egg for the rest of time. But Sapphire had intervened, and she became a source of encouragement. If Sapphire had not decided to chose her own fate, Emerald wouldn't have given Sapphire hope to continue their mission, and the ocean would have never been cured. All this didn't happen by fate, or manipulated by some unknown force. It was decided by character. Right now, Emerald has to decide the fate of millions, maybe billions of her own people, whom she'd never even met. Emerald had just heard again from the other shark pony, who said she needed an outsider's perspective. Emerald: (You're the queen. Why do you need my opinion?) Lapis: (Because I trust you. And I'm not sure this is a decision I can make on my own. I need someone who knows the waters. You've seen it before, and you've lived through it.) Emerald: (Well if you want my opinion, the water isn't that bad. Sure, it's dangerous, but you're sitting ducks if you stay inside the dome.) Lapis: (Sitting... huh?) Emerald rolled her eyes. Emerald: (Nevermind, Earth reference. What I'm saying is... sure there are bad things that want to hurt you and your people, but they are all easily avoidable. Your people would have plenty of space to swim, and they won't have to live in isolation or fear.) Lapis: (A-are you sure? We don't even have any survival skills.) Emerald: (Trust me. If a little filly like me can make it to the volcanic depths of the ocean, ward off a bunch of hostile warpers with her mind scream, and cure the planet, I'm sure your people can survive for billions of years more to come.) Lapis: (Perhaps you are right. But if it not too much to ask... I would like to meet your group before we prepare to open the dome.) Emerald: (Oh... well, how soon should we do that? Because... we actually have another conflict we have to settle.) Lapis: (I see... well, I suppose we... just a minute. Someone is coming.) Emerald sat there for a good two minutes, and Lapis came back, sounding alarmed. Lapis: (This is bad.) Emerald: (What is bad? What happened?) Lapis: (Mistmarch has just been wiped out! There were only a few survivors!) Emerald's eyes went wide. Emerald: (H-how many cities are left?) Lapis: (There were 30 domes built in total. In this region, there were twelve. Now we only ten.) Emerald: (We'll come as soon as possible! But you have to tell the rest of your kingdom about the cured water.) Lapis: (I... alright. I'll send a group of soldiers to get you into the dome. They'll wait for you as long as it takes.) Emerald: (Where would we meet them?) Lapis: (From the island you are on, head northwest, and go a little deep. You should find a giant, golden bulb floating near the dome. Shark ponies can see it from the lower parts of the dome.) Emerald: (Alright. I'll meet them there. Hopefully, my mom will believe me if I tell a strange shark pony queen has been talking to me inside my head.) ... Sapphire:" You want to WHAT!?" Emerald:" Those shark ponies' lives are danger. They've already lost two cities, and they want to meet you to make sure the water really is okay to swim in." Ruby:" So this Lapis is thinking about moving her shark ponies out of the domes?" Emerald:" There isn't really a choice. There is only ten cities left out of twelve. Well, technically there are thirty domes built in total, but I guess some are separated." Sapphire:" Well, we already have something else we need to do. We can't all just go running around." Emerald:" But these shark ponies are in serious danger. We don't know how long until the sea dragon gets to them." Clover:" Sapphire's right. We want to help, but we just got here, and there is so much to do already." Emerald:" What if I go?" Sapphire's eyes looked like Equestria's moon at even the thought of that. Emmy could hear Sapphire's mind screaming with intense anxiety, but before she could say anything, Clover interrupted. Clover:" That's a great idea. And I can go with her, to make sure she stays safe. That way we can still stick to the original plan. Sapphire meets with the slime ponies, and Ruby meets with the Scorponies." Ruby gave a face that didn't seem very confident. Ruby:" I don't know." Clover sat next to Emerald, reaching a hoof behind her back, and pulling the shark filly close. Clover:" Come on guys. You gotta have confidence in her. You shouldn't have to be those overbearing, overprotective moms that you see constantly pulling their foals away from every stranger close to them." Sapphire:" Overbearing? I'm not overbearing, am I?" Emerald opened her mouth to speak, but Clover clamped a hoof over Emmy's mouth. Clover:" And that's another thing. Don't ask questions that you aren't prepared to hear the answer to. She thinks you're bothe great moms, and she loves you. But she feels smothered everytime you worry so much. She wants a chance prove herself to you, that she can do things on her own." Clover released her hoof from the filly's mouth, and looked at her with a smile. Clover:" Did I get all that right?" With a little hesitation, Emmy nodded. Sapphire and Ruby walked over towards Emerald. Sapphire:" Emmy, I had no idea. I know you can do great things, I just know it... but I worry that one of these days I may never see you again." Ruby:" We have your best interests at heart, and we want you to do what you have to. Just... be careful, alright?" Emmy nodded. Sapphire:" Alright. I'm okay with this arrangement, I guess. But you guys should take at least a couple more with you. We need Simon here for obvious reasons." Clover:" I could ask Jason if he wants to come." Jason:" No thanks, mom. Dad said he'd teach me a few things about engineering. I wanna be just like him. Well, aside from being grumpy at times." Sapphire:" What about Terrarian?" Ruby:" He and Brine already made dinner plans. But I think Zena might be available." Emerald frowned at the mention of the zebra's name. She still hadn't told anypony that she doesn't trust Zena. She didn't know why, but something about the way she couldn't hear the zebra's thoughts was uncomforting. Usually Emmy wouldn't mind not reading somepony's thoughts for once, but with Zena, it's like she is deliberately trying to hide from Emmy. Sapphire:" I think it's a great idea. If they are willing to join you." ... Show:" We'd be glad to join you with this." Zena:" I would happy to accompany the two of you." Emerald didn't know much about Xena, but she was willing to take what she could get. Clover:" Alright! Let's do this then!" Emerald:" Hold on. I just want to check something first. I'll be right back." She ran off, while the others looked at each other in confusion. Emerald tried to reach into Lapis's thoughts on her own. Emerald: (Lapis? You can hear me, right?) Lapis: (I can always hear you, little one. I've had my focus on you quite a lot, lately. But one question rakes at my mind. Why can't you see me?) Emerald: (I'm supposed to see you?) Lapis: (That's how this is supposed to work. Unless perhaps you haven't been trained very well in your psychic abilities. I suppose that is what happens when no one else around you is psychic either.) Emerald: (Can you train me to do it?) Lapis: (I can teach you the basics. But you can only see one you are talking to, if you are talking to them in your dreams. It's a well-known fact that shark ponies can come into others' dreams.) Emerald: (I'm pretty sure that that's invasive.) Lapis: (I suppose. But it helps when we don't know who to trust.) Emerald: (There is another thing I wanted to talk about. There is someone in our group. She's a zebra. It's like a pony, but with stripes. I can't hear her thoughts.) Lapis: (Some can hide their thoughts, weather they mean to or not. Perhaps this... zebra you are talking about, may be trained to hide her thoughts. Or perhaps they were trained to stay calm, and collected, clearing their minds in order to achieve a certain goal. In which case, they may not even mean to hide from you.) Emerald: (Okay... how do I stop reading other ponies' thoughts. I hate this. I'm tired of being so intrusive. I want to start thinking my own thoughts.) Lapis: (You... want to quiet the thoughts of others?) Emerald: (Yes. These are my family. I am hearing all of their thoughts, even as we speak, and it drives me crazy that I can't do anything about it!) Lapis: (Yes. I can hear them as well... try this. Imagine all of your family as a buch of peepers. Now, think of them all together in a school, all jumbled together. Once you've done that, think of those peepers being trapped in a barrier. When you want to listen to a certain person's thoughts, pull their peeper out of that barrier.) Emerald was doing it. She was making progress. She had all the peepers of all different colors and sizes trapped in a barrier, where she couldn't hear their thoughts. She tried to imagine Lapis as a peeper, trapped as well. Lapis: (I'm afraid that doesn't well on higher level telepaths if they are thinking directly at you. And you... are at a very low level.) Emerald tried pulling the bright red peeper out of the barrier, and instantly heard Ruby's thought. Ruby: (I'm glad that Emmy wants to try things on her own, but I'm still worried. What if she doesn't come back? No, I can't think that! I need to trust her. I need to have confidence in her abilities.) Emerald was glad Ruby was worrying and having confidence at the same time. She put the red peeper back behind the barrier, and pulled out a green one. It was Clovers. Clover: (I wonder what Simon is up to. Haven't seen him since he went to work on his project. Maybe I'll call him? Would that be too obvious? Would he think that I don't have confidence in his abilities? I mean... he does tend to get upset at the small. But he'll understand if it's me, right?) Emerald rolled her eyes, and projected her thoughts directly to the earth pony mare. Emerald: (Just call him.) Clover nearly freaked out at first, but then realized it was only Emmy. Clover: (E-emmy. Were you listening to my thoughts? N-never mind. Are you sure? I don't want to..." Emerald: (Simon likes you, right? He'll understand you're just worried for him.) Clover: (I-I know, but... I'm always being protective of him. If I ever start becoming overprotective, he might hate me.) Emerald: (Simon may be serious about his work, and let's be honest, a little grumpy. But he'd never hate you. Besides, my moms are ALWAYS overprotective, you said so yourself. But like you also said, I would never hate them.) Clover chuckled both inside and outside her own mind. Clover: (I never thought I'd hear my own advice from a filly. Alright, I'll give hime a call. Hopefully he isn't too busy.) Emerald then put the green peeper back into the barrier. Emerald: (Wow... that was actually pretty useful.) Lapis: (Of course it was. It's painful to hear so many voices at once. This is one of the first things we teach our tadfoals. I can also teach you to see the other person you ar speaking with telepathically, and where they are.) Emerald: (That would... also be useful.) Lapis: (Well, to start... you should try visualizing yourself in front of a silhouette. The image will appear on it's own. But you have to at least know what race you are speaking to.) Emerald imagined the silhouette of a shark pony. Suddenly, the shadow began to color itself in as a taller, beautiful, dark blue shark pony. Her mane glittered green, with blue and yellow pearls along it. She was wearing two golden bracelets on her left fore leg, and one bracelet on her right foreleg. She had a royal blue pearl necklace, with a piece of coral shaped like a cresent moon. Emerald stared as if she was gazing upon beauty itself. The shark mare chuckled a bit. Lapis:" You are getting the hang of this." It was like she was talking directly at her. Emerald:" W-wow. You're so pretty." Lapis:" Well, only because it's required of me. Not all of these jewels are comfortable." She lifted the necklace. Lapis:" This one is my favorite. Have you ever seen a moon shell?" Emerald shook her head. Lapis:" Moon shells can be worn to give one the gift of magic. Of course, everything on this planet has magic. But a moon shell can be used to manipulate the elements around it's wearer." Emmy's eyes felt like stars. Emerald:" That's amazing! My mom can do something like that with her horn. I don't understand it much, but magic is fascinating." Lapis:" My mother gave this to me. She said I'd make a great queen. I was hoping to someday pass it down to my daughter, but..." Emerald:" But what? What happened to her?" Lapis looked away. Lapis:" That is something I do not wish to speak about. It's... personal." Emerald:" I get it. So what do you do with it?" Lapis looked back at Emerald with a smile. Lapis:" I don't really use it often. But when I do, it's for the entertainment of my subjects. They do so love a good light show. It's also useful for transmutation." Emerald:" What's transmutation?" Lapis:" Well, we can make things out of other things. Copper into silver, silver into gold. But it doesn't have to be minerals. We can transmute seedlings into full grown plants, or... something random into meat." Emerald:" Does it work with everything?" Lapis:" Well, not everything can be transmuted. And you can't transmute to make anything you want. Transmutation magic has certain boundaries." Emerald:" What else can it do?" Lapis:" It does many things. But enough of that. I think someone is trying to call for you. I'll see you another time." The blue shark pony mare disappeared, and the room came back to her. She heard knocking. Zena:" Emerald? You still there?" Emerald:" Uh... y-yeah! I'm here! C-coming!" Emerald opened the door to see the black zebra with white stripes. She still couldn't here her thoughts. Zena was smiling at her, which she found particularly comforting. She then realized she had never been this close to the zebra before. But now that she was, Emerald had felt something both calm, but also freezing radiating from the mare. It was like hot and cold was trying to get away from her, or swim into her at the same time. It didn't make any sense. But now that she was closer than ever to the zebra, she felt a little more trust for her. Zena:" Hello, little shark pony. Are you ready to go?" Emerald:" Y-yes. I'm ready." ... Emerald was saying goodbye to Sapphire and Ruby, while Zena was kissing Show Buster on the cheeking, reassuring a safe a return. Emerald looked out over the sea, towards the big dome made of glass, and the city inside where she could only imagine what waited for her. Clover:" Okay. Everypony... and zebra... ready?" Zena nodded happily. Emerald:" Yeah, I guess." Clover:" What's wrong? I thought this was what you wanted." Emerald:" I-I do, but..." She looked back at her adoptive parents, who were both smiling at her. Sapphire was waving at her. Clover:" It's okay. I know you would never feel differently about them after meeting your own kind." Emerald:" Is Jason going to be alright without you?" Clover:" Jason is with his father back on the other island. Says he wants to be more like his dad." Emerald:" You aren't jealous?" Clover shrugged. Clover:" Maybe a little. But he's free to choose his own path. I was once forced to do things I didn't want to do. I don't want to give him the kind of life I had." Emerald:" I see. Let's get going then." Clover:" You lead the way. We'll follow close behind you." Clover and Zena put on their helmets as Emmy dove into the water. Instantly, she saw a a school of boomerang fish swimming away from her. The other two joined after her as she swam towards the dome. At least, she was sure that this the dome she needed to go to. Passing an abandoned underwater village, they went straight into a kelp forest. Stalkers paid little attention as they passed, but were still cautious of their presence. Coming out of the kelp forest, they began swim into a deeper area. They weren't ready to go that deep, so they stuck near the water's surface when they heard the most terrifying sound ever. ROOOOOAAAAARRR!!! They all turned around to see what had made that sound. Emerald had seen this beast before in Sapphire's memories. A reaper leviathan snaked beneath them, making it's hideous noises and attempting to grab onto Clover. She barely managed to just dodge the creature's mandibles. The creature began to circle over top of them, and dove straight down towards Emerald, it's mandibles open wide. The chill of it's roar sent shivers down her spine, paralyzing her with sound alone. It was close, but Zena grabbed her from behind and ducked under the beast, striking under it's jaw with a hoof. Emmy felt that warm cold again. It was soothing, made her want to fall asleep right then and there. But it went away all too quickly as Zena let go, and the monster veared around to face the zebra. Zena didn't flinch, didn't even look afraid. Zena:" You will NOT harm my friends! And especially not this little one!" Zena was... protecting her. Emerald was both full of shock, and admiration. There were no words to describe her feelings. All those times she blamed Zena for blocking her out. But did she even know she was doing it? Was it just because she was a zebra? Or maybe her mind was just stronger than others'. Whatever the case, Zena ran stright at the reaper, twirling around it's long, eel-like form, striking her hoof in certain places, and suddenly... the creature stopped swimming. It stopped moving entirely. In fact, it was drifting downwards. Zena and Clover swam towards Emerald. Clover:" Kid, are you alright?" Zena:" Everything will be fine, little one. The creature will not bother anything for a few hours." Emerald:" Th-thank you..." Zena smiled, and hugged the filly. It was a very soothing hug. It was like a hug for her brain, and for a moment, Emerald thought she saw a glimpse of one of the Zebra's memories. Emerald saw Zena with a slightly bloated stomach, Show Buster right by her side. Zena was... pregnant? They were happy together, but for some reason, this memory came off as sad. Did something happen to the child? And then Emerald saw it. A single tear in the zebra's eye. Her PDA beeped. PDA:" 30 seconds of oxygen remaining." Both Zena and Clover swam up to the surface. Emerald felt sad for some reason, like she had just lost something sge really loved. Or maybe that was just how Zena had felt. Emerald had always not trusted her, and now she felt bad about it. Why had she not trusted her before? Was it just because her inability to see her thoughts? If so... that was selfish. Emerald felt guilty for wanting to look into her. Once the two of them swam back down, Clover noticed Emerald's face. Clover:" What's up, kiddo?" Emerald:" Oh... n-nothing. Let's keep going." ... They kept moving through what seemed like a void. Eventually, Emmy worked up the courage to talk to Zena. Emerald:" So... what was that back there?" Zena:" Zebra combat technique. Strike in the right spots, and you could make anything fall asleep." Emerald:" Sounds like a scary move, but useful." Zena:" It quite is." Emerald felt a heavyness weighing inside of her. She had to tell her. Emerald:" Zena?" Zena:" Yes, little one?" Emerald:" I'm sorry I didn't trust you..." Zena:" What do you mean?" Emerald:" I mean... I always kind of... avoided you. I was never able to hear your thoughts, and I selfishly wanted to see inside your head out of a lack of trust. I'm sorry." Zena blinked a couple times, then smiled. Zena:" I am glad you are being honest with me. And I did not know you could not hear my thoughts. I forgive you, little one." Emerald:" You aren't mad at me? For four years I didn't trust you, didn't even talk to you... how could you forgive me so easily?" Zena:" I do not dwell on past. Besides... you are young, how could I not forgive you?" Emerald wanted to cry, but with the water surrounding her, it wouldn't make her feel any better. That's the one thing she hated about being underwater. She couldn't cry. Emerald:" I'm so, SO sorry. I don't know why I felt that way. I shouldn't, and I'm so selfish for wanting to hear your thoughts..." Emerald was cut off by another hug, and Emerald saw the same memory again, but it lasted longer. Show was nuzzling the zebra's belly, Zena was giggling softly. Show kissed her on the cheek. Now Emmy really wanted to cry. Zena:" It's alright, little one. Just tell me next time." Emerald:" Wh-what happened to your child?" Zena blinked, confused. Emerald:" I suddenly saw a memory... when you hugged me. You were pregnant. You looked so happy, but... this memory seemed so sad. What happened?" Zena frowned, looking away as if she were ashamed of something. Zena:" That... that I do not want to talk about. It's personal." Emerald:" O-oh... okay. I understand." Clover:" You guys coming or what?" Clover hadn't even noticed the sudden moment of personal emotions. Zena:" Come, little one. Lead the way." They were getting closer and closer to the dome with every minute they swam. They were so close, they could barely see it from underwater, when all of a sudden... something tackled Clover. It was bright pink, with the body of a pony, and the tail of shark. Another shark pony, a grey one, came up from behind Zena, and grabbed her by the neck. Emmy tried to swim towards her, but was hit in the head with something hard, and her vision went blurry. Her own greenish yellow blood floating in the water was the last thing she saw before she blacked out completely. ... Emerald awoke somewhere dry. But it was far from a pristine, pearly palace she expected to wake up in. Instead, she was in a cave, and she was imprisoned behind iron bars. Her head hurt... a lot. She rubbed the back of her head, which she realized was wrapped in creepvine leaves. She could feel a wet blood stain on the back of her head as she rubbed it. She looked around and saw she was completely alone. There was nopony here. Emerald:" Z-zena? Clover? Hello?" She tried reaching out with her mind, but something was keeping her from telepathing. In fact, she was pretty sure whatever was blocking her, was also shocking her brain every time she tried. This feeling... being alone, and silence at every corner... it was alien to her. It was too much. The complete silence itself scared her like nothing else ever had, and she began to burst into tears. Emerald:" PLEASE! SOMEPONY SPEAK TO ME!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!!!" She cried for several hours. She couldn't even count them. The stone floor was soaked in her tears as the silence and the feeling of being alone got to her. Emerald:" MOOOOMMMY!!! HELP ME!!!" Nothing. Sapphire and Ruby were right. She couldn't handle this one her own. She wanted somepony to talk to. Somepony to tell her it's alright... that there was nothing to be scared of. But she was scared, and nopony was here to tell her not to be. She wanted to see her moms again. She wanted another hug from Zena. She wanted to have one of those telepathic conversations with Lapis. She wanted something familiar. This... this was torture. As her crying began to soften, she was getting closer to crying herself to sleep. But a voice stopped her. ???:" Aw... isn't it just pure agony?" She opened her eyes. Tears blurred her vision, and at first she thought she was seeing the form of Lapis through the bars. But instead, it was a different shark pony. She looked slightly smaller than the shark pony queen. She grinned widely, showing all of her teeth. She looked just like Lapis, except... not as tall, nor as graceful. She had scratches all along her scaley hide, and one that went over her eye. Her mane was messy, and rugged, and she looked pleased at the sight of Emerald. ???:" Emerald, was it? Oh, don't look so surprised. I am a telepath like you. Do I look familiar? That's because you spoke to my mother. It's too bad she has to send a little tadfoal like you to accomplish something. She always was so... weak." Emerald:" Wh-who are you?" ???" Mother didn't mention me? Figures. I'm Vanessa. And don't you forget it." Emerald:" Please... let me out of here. I don't want to be alone." The other shark pony scowled at her. Vanessa:" No one tells me what to do anymore! Especially some filly!" Emerald started to cry some more. Emerald:" Please... I-I'll do anything! I don't like it here!" Vanessa:" You should've thought of that before you tried to go and ruin my plans." Emerald:" What do you mean?" Vanessa grinned again. Vanessa:" It's cute you haven't figured it out yet. Let's just say... little pet dragon is dealing with the palace as we speak. It's dome is a little more fortified than the others, but of course, that's to be expected." Emerald's eyes widened. Emerald:" You mean... all those shark ponies... all those lives..." Vanessa rolled her eyes. Vanessa:" Grow up, tadfoal. Yes, it was I who controls the sea dragon. It only took me four years to find him... and of course he was hesitant to work with me, but I can be very... persuasive." Emerald:" You have to stop! Those are all innocent shark ponies!" Vanessa's hooves rattled the iron bars. Vanessa:" Innocent!? Is that what you think!? No one is innocent! Especially those in the palace! My mother is weak, that is why she hid the truth feom everyone! She was too concerned for her 'subjects', and now look where it's gotten her. She's nothing but a dead, crispy fish now! And soon I will become queen!" Emerald:" Y-you... you're just like Grimshield!" Vanessa:" Who?" Emerald:" All you want is power. And you don't care who dies i order for you to get it..." Vanessa grinned again. Vanessa:" Yes, well... sacrifices must be made." Emerald:" Where are the others!? I want to see them!?" Vanessa:" I told you... I don't like being bossed around!" Emerald:" And I told you I don't like this place!" Vanessa:" Too bad! You know... I sat in this very cell for a whole month. It was voluntary, sure... but I did it so that I would never experience pain again." She looked back at Emerald, an insane smile on her face. Vanessa:" And I haven't since. You'll be here even longer... if you even survive past that." Emerald shrunk to the ground as the mare left. She curled up, and started crying again until she went to sleep. ... Sleep was painful in this cell. It was like she couldn't dream anything at all. She felt weak. Like her life force was being drained from her. It was painful... it was agony. And yet, she slept, tears rolling down her face. The cell was starting to smell bad due to Emerald having nowhere else to use the bathroom. It had been hours... upon hours... upon hours. Was anypony in the palace even still alive? Was she too late? Suddenly, her ears perked up. She heard something crawling towards her. A dark, purple figure, with red eyes stopped right outside the cell. A flash of light, and the warper was inside the cell with her. Warper:" This unit has been ordered to retrieve you." Emerald:" A... a warper? Ordered by who?" Warper:" Queen Lapis." Queen Lapis sent a warper? That didn't make sense... unless she reprogrammed it somehow. The warper lowered one of it's scythe arm to her nose. She shuffled backwards, scrunching her nose. Warper:" This unit has been ordered to retrieve you. Will you comply?" Emerald:" Like I would trust a warper. You guys are nothing but bad luck! I've been tortired hereM The last thing I need is to be teleported by a warper!" Warper:" Irrelevant. Will you comply?" Emerald took a mocking tone. Emerald:" Will you comply?" Warper:" Will you comply?" Emerald:" Will you comply?" Warper:" Will you comply?" Emerald:" Will you comply!?" Warper:" Will you comply?" Emerald stared at the thing for a long moment, then sighed. Emerald:" Fine... do whatever. Just get me out of here. I hate it here." Warper:" Thank you for your cooperation." The warper booped her nose, and in a flash of blinding light, they reappeared outside the cell. Emerald:" We have to go and find the others!" Warper:" This unit has been ordered to..." Emerald:" Zip it! I'm not leaving without Clover and Zena! Those are my conditions for coming with you!" Warper:" This unit is not programmed to negotiate." Emerald:" FINE! Then go without me! And tell your QUEEN, that I refuse to cooperate! Or stay here and help me!" Emerald walked the other way. The warper didn't respond, but followed her anyways. They walked down a long cavern, hearing nothing but dripping noises the entire way. Emerald:" Clover? Zena? Can you guys hear me?" A voice came from down the hall. Clover:" Emmy? It's us! We're down here!" Emerald ran through the tunnel, tearsflying behind her as she ran, happy to finally hear a familiar voice. She stopped in front of a crater in the ground, where Clover and Zena were trapped. Zena had her forehooves crossed over her chest. Zena:" Oh, Emerald... thank goodness you are okay. We were so worried." Clover:" That bladderfish of a mare thought it would be funny to show us how loud you could scream. I think she even took pleasure in it." Emerald:" You guys met Vanessa, too?" Zena:" What was she doing to you in there? How could anyone make anyone scream like that?" Emerald tried not to shed anymore tears. She was holding back. She had to keep it together. They were counting on her. The palace was counting on her. Emerald:" I... it doesn't matter now... we're all okay. And I brought someone whi could help." The warper slithered up next to her. Clover:" Emmy! Watch out!" Emerald:" It's alright, he helped me escape. Queen Lapis sent him." Emerald looked sternly at the warper, pointing at the earth pony and zebra in the hole. Emerald:" Help them. Don't hurt them." Warper:" As you wish." The warper warped in, and out with Clover and Zena. Warper:" This unit can warp you straight to the palace. Are you ready?" Clover and Zena nodded towards Emerald. Emerald nodded at the Warper. They all touched the warper, and it they were gone in a flash of light. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Series)